Astroswitches
The Astroswitches (アストロスイッチ, Asutorosuitchi) are mysterious devices that are the source of Kamen Rider Fourze's powers. They are infused with Cosmic Energy to materialize armaments known as the Fourze Modules (フォーゼモジュール, Fōze Mojūru). Ten of them at a time can be carried in the Astroswitch Kaban. They can also be used to operate Foodroids as well as serve as power-ups for Kamen Rider Meteor. There are 40 known normal Astroswitches in total, each of which correspond to one of the attachment ports on Kamen Rider Fourze's limbs, known as Module Basements (モジュールベイスメント, Mojūru Beisumento). *'Circle Module Basement' (サークルモジュールベイスメント, Sākuru Mojūru Beisumento): Right Arm. Circle Astroswitches in nature tend to be close-combat weapons, as well as having the capacity to change Fourze's States. *'Cross Module Basement' (クロスモジュールベイスメント, Kurosu Mojūru Beisumento): Right Leg. Cross Astroswitches in nature tend to be mid-ranged weaponry. *'Triangle Module Basement' (トライアングルモジュールベイスメント, Toraianguru Mojūru Beisumento): Left Leg. Triangle Astroswitches in nature tend to be themed after transport. *'Square Module Basement' (スクエアモジュールベイスメント, Sukuea Mojūru Beisumento): Left Arm. Square Astroswitches in nature tend to be battle-support items. Switches Fourze's Astroswitches # Rocket Switch (ロケットスイッチ, Roketto Suitchi, Circle): The Rocket Switch arms Fourze with the Rocket Module (ロケットモジュール, Rokketto Mojūru) on his right arm, allowing him to fly. By using the exhaust ports on the Rocket Module, Fourze can add 40 additional tons to his punches. He had the inital problem of unable to control the Rocket Module's ports. # Launcher Switch (ランチャースイッチ, Ranchā Suitchi, Cross): The Launcher Switch arms Fourze with the Launcher Module (ランチャーモジュール, Ranchā Mojūru) on his right leg, allowing him to attack enemies from a far distance. The module can launch 5 missiles to attack an enemy, though with improper handling, the flight pattern of the missiles can be very chaotic. During the Aries Zodiarts incident, this Astroswitch was rendered useless after Aries cuts it off from the Fourze System. # Drill Switch (ドリルスイッチ, Doriru Suitchi, Triangle): The Drill Switch arms Fourze with the Drill Module (ドリルモジュール, Doriru Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing him to drill through the ground and pierce enemies with a powerful kick, though it limits his movements. It spins around 200 RPM. # Radar Switch (レーダースイッチ, Rēdā Suitchi, Square): The Radar Switch arms Fourze with the Radar Module (レーダーモジュール, Rēdā Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to detect any enemies that are not visible and reflect certain waves, as well as make contact with Kengo from the Rabbit Hutch. The module can also be used with the Launcher Module to launch very precise homing missiles. # Magic Hand Switch (マジックハンドスイッチ, Majikku Hando Suicchi, Circle): The Magic Hand Switch arms Fourze with the Magic Hand Module (マジックハンドモジュール, Majikku Hando Mojūru) on his right arm allowing him to use a large manipulator arm which gives him an extra 10 meters of reach and pick up heavy objects using the End Effect Pench (エンドエフェクトペンチ, Endo Efekuto Penchi). # Camera Switch (カメラスイッチ, Kamera Suitchi, Square): The Camera Switch arms Fourze with the Camera Module '(カメラモジュール, ''Kamera Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to view far distances and see things that normally isn't noticed. It can also receive data from the environment nearby. The Camera Switch is generally used to operate the Burgermeal, though it is implied there are other Burgermeals being look out without the use of the Camera Switch. Also, the Module is more powerful than a Burgermeal. # '''Parachute Switch (パラシュートスイッチ, Parashūto Suitchi, Square): The Parachute Switch arms Fourze with the Parachute Module (パラシュートモジュール, Parashūto Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to deploy three parachutes to land safely to the ground if in freefall from a signifigant height. When the parachutes are not in use, thay are stored in the dark green box on Kamen Rider Fourze's arm. # Chainsaw Switch (チェーンソースイッチ, Chēnsō Suitchi, Cross): The Chainsaw switch arms Fourze with the Chainsaw Module (チェーンソーモジュール, Chēnsō Mojūru) on his right leg, allowing him to use the saw on his foot that has a powerful engine that can rotate the blade up to 15,000 rounds per minute, cutting into even the toughest of Zodiarts armor. Because the blade is on the foot, maneuverability is an issue to make sure Fourze doesn't cut himself. # Hopping Switch (ホッピングスイッチ, Hoppingu Suitchi, Triangle): The Hopping Switch arms Fourze with the pogo stick-like Hopping Module (ホッピングモジュール, Hoppingu Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing him to to significantly increase his maximum jumping height from 20 meters to 40 meters. However, this Module is unpredictable and great control is needed to use this Module properly. # Elek Switch (エレキスイッチ, Ereki Suitchi, Circle): The Elek Switch arms Fourze with the Elek Module Billy the Rod '(エレキモジュール ビリーザロッド, ''Ereki Mojūru Birīza Roddo). Initially, it just changed his right forearm's color to gold and armed him with just Billy the Rod and suffered backlash shock from the power, but after allowing the Elek Switch's power to course into Fourze's body, it allows Fourze to assume Elek States. # '''Scissors Switch (シザーススイッチ, Shizāsu Suitchi, Square): The Scissors Switch arms Fourze with the arts-and-crafts-looking Scissors Module (シザースモジュール, Shizāsu Mojūru) on his left arm, which allows him to cut though even metal. If the second opening of the show is any indication, it can also fire a pulse of energy for a long-range attack. The Scissors Switch is generally used to operate the Potechokin. # Beat Switch (ビートスイッチ, Bīto Suitchi, Cross): The Beat Switch arms Fourze with the Beat Module (ビートモジュール, Bīto Mojūru) on his right leg, resembling a small subwoofer that can produce sonic waves with a range of 20Hz-5kHz and a tweeter with a range of 5kHz-24kHz. A rather hilarious aspect of the Beat Module is that it can behave much like a normal subwoofer. # Chain Array Switch (チェーンアレイスイッチ, Chēn Arei Suitchi, Circle): The Chain Array Switch arms Fourze with the Chain Array Module '(チェーンアレイモジュール, ''Chēn Arei Mojūru) on his right arm, which is a glorified spiked flail. The steel ball on the end of the chain is called the '''Blowing Star (ブローイングスター,Burōingu Sutā), weighing about 120 kg. The Rough Spikers (ラフスパイカー, Rafu Supaikā) on the Blowing Star are made from a newly discovered metal known as Astorium (アストリウム<, Asutoriumu). It seems old-fashioned and low-tech, but it gets the job done in handling Zodiarts. The Chain Array's links can also stretch. Like any chained weapon, inertia is a factor to make sure Fourze doesn't end up smacking the Module into himself, and there is also the chance of the Module being reflected back onto Fourze. # Smoke Switch (スモークスイッチ, Sumōku Suitchi, Cross): The Smoke Switch arms Fourze with the Smoke Module (スモークモジュール, Sumōku Mojūru), allowing him to emit smoke within a 5 mile radius for 5 minutes which can obstruct an opponent's vision in close combat, not to mention disorientate said opponent from the choking smoke. # Spike Switch (スパイクスイッチ, Supaiku Suitchi, Triangle): The Spike Switch arms Fourze with the leg-brace of the Spike Module (スパイクモジュール, Supaiku Mojūru) on his left leg, giving Kamen Rider Fourze an advantage in close-range kicks. The Spike Module consists of Rough Spikers, again made out of Astorium, only they extend a good two feet seconds before impact for maximum damage/penetration. It is also quite heavy, as Fourze had to use both arms to lift his leg out of a foot-deep hole speculated to be caused by the Spike Module, as it happened off-screen. # Winch Switch (ウインチスイッチ, Uinchi Suitchi, Square): The Winch Switch arms Fourze with the drum-style Winch Module (ウインチモジュール, Uinchi Mojūru) on his left arm, which has a spinning turbine. The Winch Module's Boost Hooker (ブーストフッカー, Būsuto Fukkā) shoots out at high speed and can pull objects with up to 5 tons. # Flash Switch (フラッシュスイッチ, Furasshu Suitchi, Circle): The Flash Switch arms Fourze with the Flash Module (フラッシュモジュール, Furasshu Mojūru) on his right arm, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to blind enemies (or anybody else for that matter, including himself) with the light of the sun at full power. Fourze can also control the intensity of the Flash Module's light, so he can use it like a flashlight. The Flash Switch is generally used for the Flashake Foodroid. # Shield Switch (シールドスイッチ, Shīrudo Suitchi, Square): The Sheild Switch arms Fourze with the Lockheed Martin X-33-looking Shield Module (シールドモジュール, Shīrudo Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to protect himself from any attack, though it is rather small in size. The Shield Module is also made from Astorium. Despite this, the Shield Module was rendered useless in future fights with the Cancer Zodiarts, as it's claw arm cleaved the Module in half. # Gatling Switch (ガトリングスイッチ, Gatoringu Suitchi, Triangle): The Gatling Switch arms Fourze with the Gatling Module (ガトリングモジュール, Gatoringu Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to shoot 10 rounds per second. The bullets have enough power to pierce into concrete. # Fire Switch (ファイアースイッチ, Faiyā Suitchi, Circle): The Fire Switch allows Fourze to enter Fire States and arms him with the Fire Module Hea-Hackgun (ファイヤーモジュール ヒーハックガン, Faiyā Mojūru Hīhakku Gan). Having learned from the Elek Switch, Fourze had no problem accessing Fire States. The Fire Switch's dormant ability is to absorb heat-based attacks to enhance it's own. # Stealth Switch (ステルススイッチ, Suterusu Suitchi, X): The Stealth Switch arms Fourze with the Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk-looking Stealth Module (ステルスモジュール, Suterusu Mojūru) on his right leg, allowing Fourze to become invisible for 5 seconds. It works by absorbing reflected light off of the Fourze System. # Hammer Switch (ハンマースイッチ, Hanmā Suitchi, Square): The Hammer Switch arms Fourze with the squeaky hammer-looking Hammer Module (ハンマーモジュール, Hanmā Mojūru) on his left arm (though the majority of the Module covers only his hand), allowing Fourze to do incredible damage with it. He can also slam the Module onto the ground to make a shockwave travel through the ground to floor a Zodiarts. However, if the Hammer Module hits something that's too hard to hit, the shockwave instead travels backwards, harming the user. During the Aries Zodiarts incident, this Astroswitch was rendered useless after Aries cuts it off from the Fourze System. # Water Switch (ウォータースイッチ, Uōtā Suitchi, Triangle):The Water Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the faucet-looking Water Module (ウォーターモジュール, Uōtā Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing him to shoot intense streams of water from the nozzle for ranged attacks. # Medical Switch '(メディカルスイッチ, ''Medikaru Suitchi, Square: The Medical Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the med-kit looking '''Medical Module (メディカルモジュール, Medikaru Mojūru) on his left arm, which gives him access to various medicines made from Cosmic Energy. # Pen Switch (ペンスイッチ, Pen Suitchi, Cross): The Pen Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the calligraphy brush-looking Pen Module (ペンモジュール, Pen Mojūru) on his right leg. When swung, Fourze can make three-dimensional objects on any surface from the "ink", which can serve as either improvised shields or to reveal invisible enemies after the ink hits it's mark. What the material the solidifed "ink" is made of is none other than pure carbon. It has a Limit Break, where Fourze covers the foe in the Pen Switch's ink to disable any special abilities a Zodiarts might have. # Wheel Switch (ホイールスイッチ, Hoīru Suitchi, Triangle): The Wheel Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Wheel Module (ホイールモジュール, Hoīru Mojūru) on his left leg, which gives him two wheels akin to a Segway to allow him to move at high speeds without straining himself or getting the Masshingler. It can also run up walls. # Screw Switch (スクリュースイッチ, Sukuryū Suitchi, Triangle): The Screw Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the submarine-like Screw Module (スクリューモジュール, Sukuryū Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing him to propel himself underwater without tiring himself out. # Hand Switch (ハンドスイッチ, Hando Succhi, Cross): The Hand Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Hand Module (ハンドモジュール, Hando Mojūru) on his right leg, allowing him to utilize another manipulator arm, this time being used for delicate things. With concentration, the Hand Module can disassemble stuff. # Schop Switch (スコップスイッチ, Sukoppu Suitchi, Circle): The Schop Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the power shovel-like Schop Module (スコップモジュール, Sukoppu Mojūru) on his right arm, allowing him to dig into the ground with ease, as well as lift an incredible amout of dirt to bury a target in a giant mound of dirt. The Schop Switch is generally used to operate the Horuwankov Foodroid. # N Magnet Switch (Nマグネットスイッチ, Enu Magunetto Suitchi, ''Circle): The N Magnet Switch is built into the MagPhone along with the S Magnet Switch, which allows Kamen Rider Fourze to become Magnet States. The N Magnet Switch, when used by itself, allows Kamen Rider Fourze to use the giant red-colored, north pole aligned, magnet bar-like '''N Magnet Module' (Nマグネットモジュール, Enu Magunetto Mojūru) when it is not fully utilized. The N Magnet Module has a very powerful magnetic field, thus any metal object that can be magnetized will be attracted to Fourze's body. If the S Magnet Module is active, the N Magnet Module will be attracted and form unintentional cuffs. After it has been modified into the NS MagPhone with the S Magnet Switch, Fourze is able to control the Module and also changes into the powerful Magnet States. #'S Magnet Switch' (Sマグネットスイッチ, Esu Magunetto Suitchi, ''Square): The S Magnet Switch is built into the MagPhone along with the N Magnet Switch, which allows Kamen Rider Fourze to assume Magnet States. The S Magnet Switch, when used by itself, allows Kamen Rider Fourze to use the giant blue-colored, south pole aligned, magnet bar-like '''S Magnet Module' (Sマグネットモジュール, Esu Magunetto Mojūru) when it is not fully utilized. The S Magnet Module has a very powerful magnetic field, thus any metal object that can be magnetized will be attracted to Fourze's body. If the N Magnet Module is active, the S Magnet Module will be attracted and form unintentional cuffs. After it has been modified into the NS MagPhone with the S Magnet Switch, Fourze is able to control the Module and also changes into the powerful Magnet States. # Freeze Switch (フリーズスイッチ, Furīzu Suitchi, Cross): The Freeze Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the refrigerator-like Freeze Module (フリーズモジュール, Furīzu Mojūru) on his right leg, which allows him to emit super cold vapors to freeze liquids in a mere instant. It is generally used to operate the Softonya Foodroid. # Claw Switch (クローモッチ,, Kurō Suitchi, Circle): The Claw Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the triclaw-like Claw Module (クローモジュール, Kurō Mojūru) on his right arm, allowing him to cleave into enemies. It can also serve as a decent shield against melee attacks. # Board Switch (ボードスイッチ, Bōdo Suitchi, Triangle): The Board Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the snowboard-like Board Module (ボードモジュール, Bōdo Mojūru) on his left leg, which allows Fourze to travel on the ground with no resistance at all. # Giantfoot Switch '(ジャイアントフットスイッチ, ''Jaiantofutto Suitchi, Cross): The Giantfoot Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the boot-like '''Giantfoot Module (ジャイアントフットモジュール, Jaiantofutto Mojūru) on his right leg, which increases his kicking power. It also allows him to focus and amplify gravity at a localized point to bring opponents down, by stomping his foot on the ground. A mirage of the Giantfoot Module appears above the opponent as a side effect, making Kamen Rider Fourze seem like he is mentally creating a construct of Cosmic Energy to crush his opponents. # Aero Switch (エアロスイッチ, Earo Suitchi, Triangle): The Aero Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the turbine-like Aero Module (エアロモジュール, Earo Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing him to suck in large quantities of air so it can then be pressurized and expelled to either lift Fourze off of the ground, or direct the pressurized air at a target to disorient it from the intense winds. # Gyro Switch (ジャイロスイッチ, Jairo Suitchi, Square): The Gyro Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the helicopter rotor-like Gyro Module (ジャイロモジュール, Jairo Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to hover into the sky. Compared to the Rocket Module, another Module that grants flight, the Gyro Module has far greater handling and control, though sacrifies speed at the same time. It is generally used to operate the Nuggegyroika. # Net Switch (ネットスイッチ, Netto Suitchi, Cross): The Net Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the butterfly net-like Net Module (ネットモジュール, Netto Mojūru) on his right leg, allowing him to create a electromagnetic net to scoop up incredibly tiny objects by swinging his leg. If the tiny objects turns out to be a Zodiarts, the net will recombine the broken-up pieces and force the Zodiarts to stay together, all while binding the arms together. # Stamper Switch (スタンパースイッチ, Sutanpā Suitchi, Triangle): The Stamper Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the rubber stamp-like Stamper Module (スタンパーモジュール, Sutanpā Mojūru) on his left leg. How this Module works is first Fourze would kick a Zodiarts with the Stamper, the Module boosting his kicking damage when the hydrolics kick in, leaving a "stamp" of the Kamen Rider Club logo. The "stamp", after 15 seconds, explodes with a focused blast, doing additional damage. # Cosmic Switch (コズミックスイッチ, Kozumikku Suitchi, Circle): The Cosmic Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Cosmic Module Barizun Sword. However, in it's first testing, the Switch would not even go into the Driver, and shorted out when Gentaro pressed the big red button it has one too many times, triggering an explosion. Once Gentaro was brought to life with this Switch, the Cosmic Swich allows Fourze to transform into Cosmic States. 'Super Switches' Super Switches are Astroswitches similar to the original Switches but have more power, to the point of even allowing State Changes. * S-1. Rocket Switch Super-1 (ロケットスイッチスーパーワン, Roketto Suitchi Sūpā Wan, Circle): The Rocket Switch Super-1 allows Kamen Rider Fourze to use two Rocket Modules. At full power, it enables Kamen Rider Fourze to assume Rocket States. This special Switch is created by Kamen Rider Nadeshiko in her final moments as a sentient being. The Rocket Switch Super-1 is later used, along with the Drill Switch Super-3, to arm the two Rocket Modules to Go-BusterOh's arms. * S-3. Drill Switch Super-3 (ドリルスイッチスーパースリー, Doriru Suitchi Sūpā Surī, ''Triangle): The Drill Switch Super-3 allows Kamen Rider Fourze to arm Go-BusterOh's legs with two Drill Modules. This special Switch was created by Kengo to be used along with the Rocket Switch Super-1. By using the Rocket Switch Super-1 and Drill Switch Super-3 together, it creates a link between the Fourze Driver and Go-BusterOh, the Go-Busters' MegaZord, arming it with giant versions of the Rocket and Drill Modules in a combination known as Rocket Drill Go-BusterOh. 'Other Switches' * '''Core Switch' (コアスイッチ,'' Koa Suitchi'', Circle): The Core Switch is a mysterious crystal-like Switch storing powerful Cosmic Energy within it. It was first shown to be in the posession of Rokuro Utahoshi when he was stranded on the moon. This mysterious Switch was one of the ultimate goals of the Horoscopes, but was given up on after Gamou killed Rukuko Utahoshi. However, during the Carpricorn Zodiarts incident, Kou Tatsugami, the Leo Zodiarts, correctly theorizes that the powers of the Capricorn Zodiarts at Supernova can find the switch again. Upon using these powers, Gamou says that the Core Switch is with a student in AGHS, and the search begins anew. * Gate Switch (ゲートスイッチ, Gēto Suitchi, Cross): The Gate Switch is an Astroswitch which allows Kengo to enter the Rabbit Hutch through the locker in an abandoned part of the AGHS campus. It is eventually revealed that Tachibana was the one who originally delivered the Switch to Kengo. The Gate Switch resembles a golden Launcher Switch. The Gate Switch cannot be used by Kamen Rider Fourze. * Shin-chan Switch (しんちゃんスイッチ, Shin-chan Suitchi, Square): The Shin-chan Switch is a special switch which appears during the crossover with Crayon Shin-chan ''that allows Kamen Rider Fourze to transition into "anime". The Switch also transforms Shin-chan into a Rocket which wraps around on Kamen Rider Fourze's waist, the design of the switch seems to be based on the Legend Rider Switches as the face of Shin-chan is the activation button like how the mask of the rider in the Legend Rider Switch series is the activation button. * '''Clear Drill Switch' (クリアドリルスイッチ, Kuria Doriru Suitchi, Triangle): The Clear Drill Switch is a mysterious Astroswitch resembling the Drill Switch which falls to Earth from space, which is later found by Kamen Rider Amazon. It changes Kamen Rider Fourze into Rocket Drill States, which is similar to Rocket States with Base States' head and is armed with a Module which appears to be a combination of the Rocket and Drill Modules on his right arm, it's likely that this switch is based on other clear switches that can be found in special magazines or capsule machines. *'Fusion Switch' (Square):' '''The Fusion Switch is a special switch that allows Fourze to use the Meteor Switch to combine his powers with those of Kamen Rider Meteor and assume '''Meteor Fusion States. ' 'Meteor's Switches' * The Meteor Switch (メテオスイッチ, Meteo Suitchi) is a switch that Ryusei uses to transform into Meteor. It can also be used as a communication device to the M-BUS satellite to contact Tachibana. * The Meteor Storm Switch (メテオストームスイッチ, Meteo Sutōmu Suitchi) has the ability to upgrade Meteor into Meteor Storm, accessing to the Meteor Storm Shaft weapon. It is created by Tachibana, but he feels Ryusei's not ready for it yet, due to his conceited nature. Ryusei later earns it when he goes to save the Kamen Rider Club instead of getting it when given the chance. 'Super Galaxy King's Astroswitches' *''' SOLU Switch': The SOLU Switch is a special Astroswitch full of Cosmic Energy created by the mysterious SOLU substance. The SOLU Switch is used by Lem Kennagi to transform into '''Super Galaxy King'. Utilized by the Ginga-Oh Driver 'and the Future Core Medals. As with the Gate Switch being a golden recolour of Fourze's Launcher switch, the SOLU Switch is a silver recolour of the Magic Hand Switch 'Legend Rider Switches In the Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride arcade game, Kamen Rider Fourze is able to use special Astroswitches known as the Legend Rider Switches (レジェンドライダースイッチ, Rejendo Raidā Suitchi) to access special Legend Rider Modules (レジェンドライダーモジュール, Rejendo Raidā Mojūru) based on previous Kamen Riders. Each Legend Rider Switch has the "mask" of their respective Kamen Riders. In the movie, Kamen Riders #1, #2, V3 and Riderman was turned into Switches and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders was able to return to their real form when Fourze insert the Switches into his Driver and performed a Limit Break. * #1 Switch (1号 スイッチ, Ichigō Suitchi, Cross): The #1 Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the''' #1 Module (1号モジュール, Ichigō Mojūru) on his right leg, boosting his kicking power and jumping height. * '''#2 Switch (2号スイッチ, Nigō Suitchi, Square): The #2 Switch arms Fourze with the #2 Module (2号モジュール, Nigō Mojūru) on his left arm, boosting his punching power. * V3 Switch (V3スイッチ, Bui Surī Suitchi, Triangle): The V3 Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the V3 Module '(V3モジュール, ''Bui Surī Mojūru) on his left leg, boosting his kicking power and jumping height. * '''Riderman Switch (ライダーマンスイッチ, Raidāman Suitchi, Circle): The Riderman Switch arms Fourze with the Rope Arm-like Riderman Module '(ライダーマンモジュール, ''Raidāman Mojūru) on his right arm, allowing him to hit targets multiple times or to esnare them, akin to the Winch Module. * 'X Switch '(Xスイッチ, Ekkusu Suitchi, Cross): The X Switch arms Fourze with the 'X Module '(Xモジュール, Ekkusu Mojūru) on his right leg, which has an extending Ridol-like part to enhance kicking damage. * 'Amazon Switch ' (アマゾンスイッチ, Amazon Suitchi, Square): The Amazon Switch arms Fourze with the '''Amazon Module (アマゾンモジュール, Amazon Mojūru) on his left arm, which would allow him to "chomp" on anything unfortunate to get caught in this Module's teeth. * Stronger Switch (ストロンガースイッチ, Sutorongā Suitchi, Circle): The Stronger Switch arms Fourze with the Stronger Module '(ストロンガーモジュール, ''Sutorongā Mojūru) on his right arm, enhancing punching damage with an electrical charge. * '''Skyrider Switch (スカイライダースイッチ, Sukairaidā Suitchi, Cross): The Skyrider Switch arms Fourze with the Skyrider Module '(スカイライダーモジュール, ''Sukairaidā Mojūru) on his right leg. It is unknown if it has the power of artificial flight. * '''Super-1 Switch (スーパー1スイッチ, Sūpā Wan Suitchi, Square): The Skyrider Switch arms Fourze with the Super-1 Module (スーパー1モジュール, Sūpā Wan Mojūru) on his left arm. It is unknown if it has the power of the Five Hands. * ZX Switch(ＺＸスイッチ, Zekurosu Suitchi, Circle): The ZX Switch arms Fourze with the ZX Module (ＺＸモジュール, Zekurosu Mojūru) on his right arm, which allows him to throw ZX's throwing stars. * Black Switch (BLACKスイッチ, Burakku Suitchi, Triangle): The Black Switch arms Fourze with the Black Module (BLACKモジュール, Burakku Mojūru) on his left leg, which allows Fourze to use Black's Rider Kick finisher. * Black RX Switch (BLACK RXスイッチ, Burakku Āru Ekkusu Suitchi, Circle): The Black RX Switch arms Fourze with the Revolvcane-like Black RX Module (BLACK RXモジュール, Burakku Āru Ekkusu Mojūru) on his right arm, which allows Fourze to use Black RX's Revolvcrash finisher. * Kuuga Switch (クウガズスイッチ, Kūga Suitchi, Cross): The Kuuga Switch arms Fourze with the Gouram-like Kuuga Module '(クウガモジュール, ''Kūga Mojūru) on his right leg, which increases kicking damage. * '''Agito Switch (アギトスイッチ, Agito Suitchi, Triangle): The Agito Switch arms Fourze with the Agito Module '(アギトモジュール, ''Agito Mojūru) on his left leg, which allows Fourze to use Agito's '''Rider Kick finisher . * Ryuki Switch '(龍騎スイッチ, ''Ryūki Suitchi, Circle): The Ryuki Switch arms Fourze with the Dragredder-like 'Ryuki Module '(龍騎モジュール, Ryūki Mojūru) on his right arm, allowing Fourze to use Ryuki's Shoot Vent attack. * '''Faiz Switch (ファイズスイッチ,Faizu Suitchi, Cross): The Faiz Switch arms Fourze with the Faiz Pointer-like Faiz Module '(ファイズモジュール, ''Faizu Mojūru) on his right leg, allowing Fourze to use Faiz's '''Crimson Smash finisher. * Blade Switch '(ブレイドスイッチ, ''Bureido Suitchi, Cross): The Blade Switch arms Fourze with the Blay Rouzer-like 'Blade Module '(ブレイドモジュール, Bureido Mojūru) on his right leg, which allows to use Blade's '''Lightning Slash finisher. * Hibiki Switch '(響鬼スイッチ, ''Hibiki Suitchi, Square): The Hibiki Switch arms Fourze with the '''Hibiki Module (響鬼モジュール, Hibiki Mojūru) on his left arm, which allows Fourze to use the Ongekibou Rekka and the Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi in for the Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Shinku no Kata finisher. * Kabuto Switch '(カブトスイッチ, ''Kabuto Suitchi, Triangle): The Kabuto Switch arms Fourze with the '''Kabuto Module (カブトモジュール, Kabuto Mojūru) on his left leg, which allows Fourze to use Kabuto's Rider Kick finisher. * Den-O Switch (電王スイッチ, Den'ō Suitchi, Circle): The Den-O Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the DenLiner-like Den-O Module (電王モジュール, Den'ō Mojūru) on his right arm, which allows Kamen Rider Fourze to execute a powerful punch. * Kiva Switch (キバスイッチ, Kiba Suitchi, Triangle): The Kiva Switch arms Fourze with the Kiva Module '(キバモジュール, ''Kiba Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing him to use a replica of Kiva's Hell's Gate to use Kiva's '''Darkness Moon Break finisher. * Decade Switch '(ディケイドスイッチ, ''Dikeido Suitchi, Triangle): The Decade Switch arms Fourze with the '''Decade Module (ディケイドモジュール, Dikeido Mojūru) on his left leg, which allows him to use Decade's Dimension Kick finisher. * Double Switch '(ダブルスイッチ, ''Daburu Suitchi, Square): The Double Switch arms Fourze with the '''Double Module (ダブルモジュール, Daburu Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to unleash a powerful blast of wind, akin to the Aero Module. * OOO Switch (オーズスイッチ, Ōzu Suitchi, Square): The OOO Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Ankh-like OOO Module '(オーズモジュール, ''Ōzu Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to absorb Cell Medals and shoot them out of his palm akin to the Birth Buster. Trivia *All of Fourze's Astroswitches are based off of either the laws of science or a scientific process: **'''Rocket: Aerospace engineering **'Launcher': Kinetic bombardment **'Drill': Scientific drilling **'Radar': Radar signal characteristics **'Magic Hand': Robotics **'Camera': Law of reciprocity **'Parachute': Aerodynamic breaking **'Chainsaw': Horsepower **'Hopping': Force of jumping **'Elek': Coulomb's law of electrostatics **'Scissors': Cutting force **'Beat': Structural acoustics **'Chain Array': Inertia laws **'Smoke': The ideal gas law **'Spike': Spike forces **'Winch': Tension force **'Flash': Incandescence **'Shield': Projectile motion **'Gatling': Gunpowder chemistry **'Fire': The four laws of thermodynamics (Flame Mode) and fluid dynamics (Fire Extinguisher Mode) **'Stealth': Stealth technology **'Hammer': Force laws **'Water': Hydrology **'Medical': The laws of chemistry **'Pen': Printing **'Wheel': Wheel and axle motion **'Screw': Marine engineering **'Hand': Somatosensory system **'Schop': Ecology **'N/S Magnet': The Biot-Savart law of electromagnetism **'Freeze': Newton's law of cooling **'Claw': Skeletal system **'Board': Balance **'Giantfoot': Newton's law of universal gravitation **'Aero': Bernoulli's principle **'Gyro': da Vinci's Aeronautics **'Net': Entomology **'Stamper': Force of stomping **'Cosmic': Conservation of energy/mass laws *The Astroswitches are similar to Kamen Rider W's Gaia Memories in various ways: **The Astroswitches/Rider Memories' dark counterpart are the Zodiarts Switches/Dopant Memories. **They can be either solid colors or be transclucent-colored. **The more powerful Switches and Memories are, the larger they get (i.e., the Fang Memory/NS MagPhone, the Trial Memory/Meteor Storm Switch, and the Xtreme Memory/Cosmic Switch) *It should be noted that the Scissors Module's resting place (on the left arm) parallels that to Kamen Rider Scissors' placement of his Scissor Visor. *Since this series, along with the previous series, is the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series, there are 40 Astroswitches made by OSTO. *Fourze requiring all 40 Astroswitches to access Cosmic States is similar to how Kamen Rider Blade used all of the Spade Rouze Cards to access King Form. *The shapes on Fourze may seem like just simple shapes (not to mention highly coincidental to that of the Playstation), but the order of them relates to how they are drawn: a circle is one line in a loop, a cross is two crossed lines, a triangle is three connected lines, and a square is four connected lines. Thus, it makes perfect sense for the first four Astroswitches to be a Circle Switch, Cross Switch, Triangle Switch, and Square Switch, respectively Category:Fourze Arsenal Category:Meteor Arsenal Category:rider powers Category:Kamen Rider Fourze